Un maldito paraguas
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Los días de lluvia hacen que el Rey Rojo se sienta melancólico, sin embargo, ese sentimiento es compartido por alguien, que también recuerda por qué ambos están atrapados.


Él está mirando la lluvia la caer, y no puede evitar chasquear la lengua, quizás en un gesto de molestia, o quizás porque se da cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo. Se cruza de brazos, se gira y te mira, una mirada breve, que apenas se atreve a sostenerte, seguramente porque siente demasiado respeto.

Odia el invierno, lo sabes. Sabes que odia esos días en los que no puede salir a patinar, sintiendo ese cosquilleo que solo ir sobre la tabla puede darle. Él adora esa sensación de libertad, y a ti parece aliviarte verle así.

Coge su monopatín, y da un par de pasos, aunque en seguida se detiene, dudando.

-Si sales así te empararás –la voz de Kusanagi parece decir lo que estabas pensando.

-Tsch –vuelve a chasquear la lengua.

-¡Vamos, Yata-chan! –Kamamoto intenta animarle.

-Puta lluvia.

Al fin dice lo que lleva minutos pensando, pero solo en aquel momento de resignación deja salir, y se deja caer finalmente en una de las sillas al lado de la barra. El rubio detrás de ella, suspira, no pudiendo evitar dirigirle una mirada tierna, como si ese castaño fuera su hijo.

-No va a dejar de llover.

La voz de Anna rompe el silencio, haciendo que el menor vuelva a bufar con molestia, apoyando la cabeza contra la madera con una mueca de desamparo y de "acércate o háblame y mueres".

El resto de los miembros de HOMRA parecen ver ese aura depresiva en el muchacho, pero tampoco se atreven a decirle nada más y arriesgarse a provocar al pequeño a que los mande a la mierda o a que los patee sin piedad. Al fin y al cabo el bate no está demasiado lejos de allá, y Yata puede ser muy rápido cuando el cabreo le nubla la mente.

Todo dentro del establecimiento parece suceder de forma lenta, y nadie parece prestarte demasiada atención, por mucho que seas el Rey. Tampoco es que te guste ser siempre el punto de atención, y mucho menos cuando no has apartado la vista a ese chico.

-Hay cosas que no deberías decir, Anna –sonríe Izumo.

-Es la verdad –insiste la pequeña.

Das una lenta calada al cigarrillo, y dejas que el humo se quede dentro, saliendo poco a poco de tu boca, con la vista perdida.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikoto?

La chica te mira con esos ojos que parecen traspasar sus pensamientos, y tú simplemente bajas la vista para mirarla, y le das unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

Finalmente te levantas con lentitud, el cigarrillo en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos, moviéndote como si fueras un fantasma, algo encorvado, sentándote al lado de Yatagarasu, que te mira apenas un instante de reojo antes de volver a suspirar. Esta vez parece nostalgia.

-¿Quieres algo? –pregunta el que está detrás de la barra.

Niegas con la cabeza, quitándole la ceniza al cigarrillo en un recipiente que en seguida aparece junto a ti. Vuelves a tener la vista en ningún sitio, y por una vez, por mucho que unos hablen con otros, el chico que está sentado a tu lado comparte esa melancolía que siempre te acompaña.

-Joder.

Sonríes con cierta socarronería.

La tranquilidad no dura mucho si se trata de Yata, y lo sabes, hasta él lo sabe, pero también conoces que a veces no te molesta compartir el mismo aire que él. Quién sabe por qué este chico parece tener algo capaz de calmarte, pero el caso es que esa sensación persiste ahí, y casi te recuerda a…

Niegas la cabeza levemente, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho, volviendo a exhalar el humo del cigarro.

El gesto parece no pasar desapercibido para el que tienes al lado, ya que se gira para mirarte, esta vez durante más rato. Casi una eternidad.

Detrás de ambos todos parecen mantener una conversación sobre algo, pero para vosotros todo parece haberse detenido un instante, viendo como lo que sucede a vuestro alrededor como ajeno, y que sucede demasiado rápido como para conseguir volver a conectar. Solo necesitas un momento así.

-Tsch.

Cuando él habla todo parece regresar a su sitio, y a su velocidad normal, pero aún así te sigues sintiendo fuera de todo.

-Así, ¿cómo voy a volver a casa?

Fuera la lluvia empieza a caer con más fuerza, como si estuviera lanzándole un claro mensaje al chico, uno amenazante y nada pacífico, sobre todo cuando el viento silba haciendo que los árboles se agiten y provocando un ruido en el que a veces se oyen crujidos.

Te sacas el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagas al tiempo que echas el último humo que queda en tus pulmones.

El chico no ha apartado la vista de ti ni un solo minuto, quizás ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, pero lo que tú realmente te preguntas es si esa fijeza en su mirada se debe a la profunda admiración que siente por ti o si…

-Echo tanto de menos a Totsuka.

Otra vez parece ser capaz de leerte la mente, pero esta vez si te giras para clavar tus ojos en los suyos, y no puedes evitar que la calidez de los suyos te inunde, reconfortándote como no sabías que pudiese hacerlo. Ese enano sabe ocultar muy bien el corazón herido que late en su interior, y te lo está mostrando sin darse cuenta.

Asientes levemente sin llegar a decir nada.

-Seguro que él se habría acordado de traer un maldito paraguas.

Sonríes levemente porque sabes que dice la verdad, porque sabes que yo siempre estaba allí para cuidarlos a todos.

El chico se levanta, aunque no se mueve de tu lado. Se siente atrapado, quizás porque los recuerdos lo están matando, o quizás porque odia estar tanto tiempo sin moverse, pero la verdad es que está inquieto y salta a la vista.

Observas como se gira sobre sus talones pero sin llegar a hacer nada más que el ademán, y tuerce el gesto, volviendo a chasquear la lengua.

-¡Joder!

Te levantas sin decir nada, y te diriges a la planta de arriba, sin dejar de ser observado por el menor, que seguramente piensa que vas a echarte otra de tus siestas. Al llegar arriba rebuscas algunas de las cosas antiguas que solía guardar allí, hasta que logras topar con lo que buscabas, bajando las escaleras con el mismo sigilo con el que las subiste.

Al llegar abajo Yata se ha sentado cerca de los otros, que ríen sin preocupaciones, aunque él no ha cambiado esa mueca de molestia en su rostro. Cuando te ve parece sorprenderse.

-Pensaba que te ibas a dormir –te mira Kusanagi.

-Hum…-es lo único que contestas.

Miras al chico del monopatín, haciendo que se tense, y entonces le enseñas el objeto que tienes en la mano. El menor parece sonreír, posiblemente al reconocer de quién era el objeto, aunque también por el gesto de traerlo.

Echas a andar hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, solamente despidiéndote del resto con un gesto de mano.

-Hasta luego, Mikoto –oyes a la pequeña Anna.

-¡Espera!

El sonido metálico del bate suena al cogerlo, al igual que el patinete al arrastrarlo por el pavimento de madera.

-¡Ten cuidado con el suelo! –se escucha de fondo a Kusanagi.

El menor se rasca la nuca con inocencia, como forma de disculpa hacia el otro hombre, cogiendo el objeto con ruedas del suelo y corriendo detrás de ti que ya estás en la puerta, con ella abierta. Ya no parece haber tanto viento, solamente lluvia que cae sin cuartel.

Abres el paraguas.

-Gracias –exclama Yata con admiración.

Te mira sin entender cuando comienzas a andar hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta con descuido, siendo seguido por él, que huye de la humedad que cae del cielo.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –te mira con confusión.

-Me apetece tomar el aire.

El menor no te hace ninguna pregunta más, caminando a tu lado más o menos de forma silenciosa, mirando un instante hacia el objeto que tiendes entre ambos, llenándose de recuerdos, unos que parecen haberos unido más de lo que ninguno de los dos pensabais que se podía, y permitiéndoos disfrutar de ese pequeño instante.

-Maldita lluvia –pone una mueca molesta.

Quizás nadie pueda llenar el hueco que dejé en HOMRA, y nadie deje siempre al menos un paraguas allí para los días que alguien quiera huir y no encuentre el medio, o cuando todos sientan que necesitan alguien que los mantenga unidos, o cuando necesitéis una palabra de aliento… Pero, quizás sí que hay alguien que pueda aliviarte mi marcha compartiendo la huída contigo.

Si le dejas intentarlo.

-o-

Este es mi tributo a Totsuka Tatara y Suoh Mikoto, el Gran Rey Rojo. Estoy pensándome seriamente escribir una segunda parte, pero ello implicaría solidificar esa relación ¿les gustaría leerlo?

[Tras ver el último capítulo del anime era mi única forma de conseguir dejar de llorar por las esquinas ¡hijos de sus madres! ¿Por qué hicieron esto? Tan joven…Ojalá haya una segunda temporada T_T]


End file.
